1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breath alcohol measuring apparatus that can measure a breath alcohol concentration of a to-be-measured person.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a conventional breath alcohol measuring apparatus including a casing that is held by a hand of a to-be-measured person during the measurement; a mouth piece that is provided to the casing and into which a breath of the to-be-measured person is blown; an alcohol sensor that measures an alcohol concentration in the breath blown into the mouth piece; a wind sensor that measures a force of wind, which is the force of the breath blown into the mouth piece; and an OK lamp provided to the casing and indicating that the measurement of the breath alcohol concentration of the to-be-measured person is normally completed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). When a significant rise in the force of wind measured by the wind sensor is recognized, the alcohol sensor measures the alcohol concentration at the timing when the significant rise in the force of wind measured by the wind sensor is recognized, whereby the OK lamp is lighted. When an abnormal situation such as the case in which the significant rise in the force of wind measured by the wind sensor is not recognized is detected, the OK lamp is flickered so as to indicate that the to-be-measured person has to undergo the measurement again.    Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-232710